the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 183
In NeS1 Post 183 Antestarr is high on drugs, from NeS1 Post 172, in the Arena Bar and is groping a woman. The Otter tries to contain him from harassing her while demanding incredulous amounts of liquor from the bartender. He fills up his doctor's bag with bottles before he drags Antestarr out of the bar. Otter then smashes alcohol on the bar's doors and sets it on fire with his Vulcan Flames. As he leaves the bar explodes into flame, with the bartender and the woman still inside. Antestarr, though still high, is determined to save the woman and charges back. Post Otter runs into bar after Antestarr* Otter(panting):"Did someone say 'vodka'? Antestarr still quite buzzed takes the buxom woman's breasts and holds them in his hands while singing, "I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of CoconutsI've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts article, Wikipedia.* Otter:"uh...bartender! yeah, could i have a pint?" bartender:"sure." Otter takes Ante's hands off the uh........ ...mammary glands?* Otter(to Ante):"uh, why don't you uh...play with this bowl of beernuts!" Ante:"oKaY!.." Ante tosses the beernuts wildly into the air while having the bowl land on top of his head* Otter(watching):"ooh boy..to bartender)can i also have about 3 Tequilas?" bartender:"shots?" Otter:"uh, no. bottles." bartender laughs and starts to get the shotglasses* Otter:"DON'T F*CK W/ ME MAN!" Otter lifts up bartender by collar of his shirt, both simoustaniouly turn their heads in time to see Ante launching beernuts out of his nose* Ante(huge grin on face):"tHaT oNe HiT tHe WaLl!" Otter(drops bartender on floor):"reeaally...did it really?(rolls eyes)" glares @ bartender* bartender:"oh right, right!" bartender starts to take all the liquor items of all of the shelves* Otter:"...and put them in this bag..."(points to his black satchel) bartender looks @ how small the satchel is* Otter:"DO IT!" while the bartender is rushing to put all the liquor into the satchel, Ante starts to stare again @ the woman's breasts and starts to slowly...reach out his hands...* Otter(puts full satchel over his shoulder):"Oh no you don't!" grabs Ante by the back of his shirt collar and drags him back to the Crow's Nest, while Ante is making suckling noises in the big-breasted woman's direction* Otter:"ugh, almost forgot..." drops Ante on the ground adruptly* Ante:"oUcH?!..." Otter walks back in and pulls two bottles of MerlotMerlot article, Wikipedia. out of his stachel* Otter(to bartender):"nothing but the finest." bartender eagerly nods in agreement* Otter then smashes both bottles of Merlot on oppostie sides of the entryway, bartender looks confused. Otter displays his "Vulcan's Torch" and lights the door on fire and before leaving turns to the bartender* Otter:"whoops, almost forgot to give you a tip."(throws ball of fire @ bartender) Otter walks out slowly while the already enflamed bar suddenly has an explosion in the middle of it creating a huge black cloud* (Otter turns to Ante)Ante(w/ eyes eide open):"oooohh.....pretty fire!" Otter:"indeed."(puts hand on Ante's shoulder) lightbulb lights in Ante's head* Ante:"MUST SAVE BIG-BREASTED WOMAN!"(while running back into the ablaze bar) Otter(reaches out w/ hand):"No, don't...go. aw, screw it!"(walks back to Crow's Nest) References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post